College Drama
by JordanMathias
Summary: The gang is in college but not halfbloods, There will be TONS of Drama and lots of Romance. Percabeth, Thalico, slight Thuke and Lukabeth, with just a smidgen of Grachel. The Big Three own New York and whats this some gods have there Roman Names? Now open for adoption but on Hiatus for me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so Seven things about this fanfic. **

**1) Percy and the gang aren't demigods, just normal struggling adults. 2) Lots of gods will be used and some have their Roman names such as Minerva aka Athena. 3) It's the PJO cast in college. We've all seen them in high school but few people write their college years.4) In this fanfic you'll see tons! And I mean TONS of drama. From Percy catching his ex-roommate kissing his girlfriend to someone being thrown in jail for rape! I hope you like it. 5) There is mild language and sometimes 'iffy' scenes so it's rated T for now. Reviews will be loved and cherished while flames are encouraged. I like people critiquing my writing! 6) I hate long intros and such so this will be the only one…I hope! 7) Uh…sorry for the long intro!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson nor anything else. Just this idea!**

Her name is Annabeth, and she hates her last name so don't ask if you know what is good for you. She was a 21 year old college student who loved to study Architecture and just about anything that needed an artist's touch.

Right now, however, she is tying the laces on her green Nike's with a white swoosh. She's tying them extra tight tonight to make sure she can run for miles without having to stop to retie them. She pulls back her curly blonde hair with green hair tie that she hadn't noticed matched her Nike's. She then grabbed her black sports bra that she had laid on the bed and pulled it on. She walks over to her nightstand and looks to make sure her iPod is charged. Like she had planned at the exact moment she walked over the screen said 'charge complete.' Pulling the cord from her Neon pink iPod Nano she grabbed some ear buds from the drawer in the nightstand and headed for the door.

While walking past her roommate's rooms she put the ear buds in her ears, and just pushed play not really caring what song came on. When she was approaching the kitchen, she grabbed her 'running' key from behind the phone. She knelt down and tucked the key in her socks. She didn't like her keys jiggling around in her gym shorts while she ran. And it disgusted her how girls sometimes kept things in their bras. All her friends did it and she saw how it was useful, but it still grossed her out when she saw her friend, Clarisse, pull her cell phone out of her bra or how Silena would keep money down there. Annabeth simply shivered thinking about it. She learned one thing about her friends, never use their things unless you know where it has been or at least sanitize your hands afterward.

She attached her Nano (she named it Alice after New Moon came out, not that she liked the movie but the books were okay and she bought the iPod when she went to see it and it just popped into her head.) Anyway she put 'Alice' in her iskin. _I really should buy stock in Apple_ she laughed _I practically own half the company_. She then wrote a note telling her roommates she was going running as usual this time of day.

They told her that running at 8 o'clock at night in New York was never a good idea, but she lived in San Francisco growing up so how much worse could it be? She had lived here for 2 years already, and not one attack or one even close to her apartment. Speaking of which she had already opened the door and made sure it locked behind her. Then she made the long trip down the stairs. It wasn't as bad as some but still.

She and her roommates had a third story apartment in their complex. So the stairs weren't horrible but dragging furniture three flights? Ugh! Talk about an annoying move in process every fall semester. After the stairs she was greeted by her blue Ford Taurus, also named Alice. It was used and old but she loved it. It was all hers and she didn't pay any more bills on it. So when it came to naming her car Silena had decided that the car should be Alice as well. Annabeth thought it was lame but she went with it since that dropped the conversation.

She started her usual 'stretches' but after a few days of no running, just moving in place, well she wasn't quite where she should be. She cursed and then just fought through the pain. The stretches were the usual ones from junior high, straight leg, cross legged…blah blah blah. She hated stretching but well it was better than the alternative. Something she hated worse and that was cramps. Plus it was _that_ time of the month so she didn't need things worse.

After legs she tried to stretch her stomach but was immediately halted by the pain so she did a light arm stretch. She was stretching her arms when she finally noticed how everything, even her running shorts matched. _Oh god, if only Silena could see me now_. You see, Silena is her best friend and one of her two roommates. Silena was obsessed with "the latest" fashion; always having to have matching _cute_ clothes. Annabeth cringed because every time she and the girls had a "girl's night" it normally meant Silena was in charge. And, if that happened it meant there would be lots of plucking, waxing, shaving, or if Annabeth was lucky all three. She really did question her judgment in friends.

Annabeth sighed while pulling her arms above her head to stretch her shoulders. She thought of her other roommate Clarisse. Clarisse was the opposite of Silena yet they were cousins. Really close cousins at that. However, Clarisse was more like Annabeth- tough, strong, and completely avoided boys. Not that the girls didn't like boys. They did, but even Silena was too busy with school, jobs, and her sorority. The other two reluctantly joined the sorority only after hours of begging but it finally worked and they gave in. But because of all the things they did they had very little time to care about boys.

Annabeth even technically had a 'boyfriend' although he went to NYU and she attended Cornell along with Clarisse and Silena. Annabeth had worked her ass off in high school and was rewarded as the Valedictorian and a 4.55 G.P.A in one of the most challenging high schools in California. She even had to have her 'track' credit pulled because just a 4.0 weighted class would actually bring down her grade point average. She needed Cornell; it was where she had been taken by her mother when she was younger. Her mother decided to take Annabeth on a special trip that allowed Annabeth to see her alma mater. Ever since that day as a five year old she had been striving for Cornell. She wouldn't accept anything else.

Annabeth didn't have a problem with schools like NYU but her mom again got her interested in Cornell. Minerva pounded five things into her head: Work hard in school, go to Cornell, fall in love with some rich man, get an amazing job, and lastly live happily ever after. The only thing missing in her life right now was marriage and the job. But those two would be fixed in two years. Luke was from a very good family, rich, powerful, and she'd graduate at that time. Everything was going to be just fine. She loved Luke but he was always at school and his dorm didn't allow females in them.

She made it her goal to visit him at least once a week either at a restaurant or at one of their parent's places. Luke had also come over to her place quite a few times, but Annabeth always made sure school was her priority, and then Luke. She loved being around him all the time, but he distracted her. Not in a bad way, of course, but you know how easily boys were distracted from their studies and wanted to study _something else._ Anyway he had promised her a really good date this weekend, including her favorite CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES!

Annabeth felt relaxed from her stretching, and her thoughts of Luke and their date when she finally decided it was time to actually run. She clicked a few buttons on Alice and then she cranked up "Move Along" by the All American Rejects and started running. She only ran because she liked to run. She didn't need to do it for school although she did. The school learned of her track meets and offered her spot on the team and a full apartment with three rooms. Luckily, she accepted although Cornell's dorms were much better than any suite she had ever been in the apartment shamed the dorms. So when it came to picking two roommates she was out of luck until freshman orientation. That was when she met Clarisse and Selina. She thought of the memory and remembered it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback, Two Years Ago**

_Annabeth sat by herself waiting for the meeting to get over. She didn't mind meetings necessarily, but today was her first day and she had homework she needed to get done. She also needed to run today, and unfortunately she had spoiled herself and ate at the Burger King on campus. She hadn't eaten at a fast food place in years, and had forgotten how greasy it really was. She was thanking herself however because she got a bottled water instead of the soda they offered her._

_Counting all the calories and fat that were in the fries and single patty burger was bad enough. She could already feel it clogging her arteries; a soda would've destroyed all the great things she had done by running for the past 4 years. She didn't run for competition. She did it for the fun but once Cornell had seen the records she had broken, pretty much every single record in the state even surpassing many boy's records. She was offered the scholarship and tomorrow a "team" meeting was being held._

_Getting back to the burger and fries, she just wanted to throw up so she could eat something healthy. Her stomach was bloated, nauseous and definitely upset. Maybe upset was wrong…how about furiously, outrageously, yelling! Annabeth would never admit it out loud but she loved her body. It was "hot". Slender, lean and tight muscles traced their way up and down her body. She was no body builder but when all you did was study and run with sleep and eating every now and then…well you couldn't get fat. She would also never admit that she was in love with the way people stared at her. She wasn't so full of herself that she needed the boys to look at her, but it was nice. And a certain boy she'd just met at a party had caught her eye._

_Luke. He was what Annabeth would call a typical surfer/jock. He had a deep tan, long shaggy blonde hair, and a six pack that would blow your mind. How she saw that was an accident. She had been at a party of one of her friends, Calypso. Everyone called her Caly, but she was looking for the bathroom and when she found it, Luke was changing into his trunks. Luckily, she had been late enough where they were on his body; he just hadn't had time for a shirt. Anyway a few hours later after much flirting and blushing Luke gave her his number and said, "We should do this again, I really enjoyed talking to you." Annabeth could only remembered blushing, but she nodded and said, "Me too." To add to her embarrassment, he put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her on the cheek._

_She was sitting by herself still when she heard a girl yell, "Clarisse! I found some spots by the blonde girl over there." Annabeth looked around her and apparently when thinking about her lunch and Luke she hadn't noticed how packed the auditorium had gotten. There were only a few spots left. She looked to where she had heard the voice and was taken back, this was absolutely stunning._

_Annabeth was in no way shape or form interested in dating her own sex but even she had to admit, this girl was gorgeous. She was brunette with blonde and red highlights. The girl was shorter than Annabeth by quite a few inches at least three or four. Annabeth was one of those people that could size you up pretty well, like thinking of the best way to take you out. She roughly guessed the girl was 5'3" and weighed somewhere between 105 to 107 pounds. Everything the girl had on matched. From the pink shoes all the way to the little pink bow she had to hold her hair back._

_Annabeth instantly knew this type, all beauty and no brains. _How did she get into Cornell?_ She thought and for some reason felt bad. But she added, _maybe she has a rich dad_? Annabeth then remembered this girl had yelled something about seats available and the only ones open were next to her. Annabeth then remembered a name, Clarisse. She turned and fear gripped her instantly._

**So…what do you think? The flashback will continue in chapter two! Please please please review!**

**One last thing Percabeth777 helped me out big time with this idea. I bounced ideas off Percabeth777 so much and I was given gifts so wonderful in return that I gave em the nickname Lucky (Also because 777 is a lucky number) I feel bad for taking it for taking Lucky's awesome ideas... But I'm doing it anyway :P HEY I gave Lucky credit didn't I? Check out Lucky's new story and all the other ones like my favorite…"Through our letters."**


	2. Annabeth's Fear

_This chapter starts in her flashback still and will last a little longer. Also in this chapter we meet a certain male character. I bet cha can't guess who? ;)_

Chapter 2- Fear

_Fear gripped Annabeth instantly as she looked in the direction of the girl named Clarisse. The girl had a look on her face that said, "I will rip open your stomach just for giggles." Annabeth looked around her to the seats that were open. One on each side; meaning "pretty girl" was on one side and Clarisse would be on the other. Annabeth shivered uncontrollably._

_She started weighing her options and came up with one good one. She was saving seats for her friends. However, before she got the chance Clarisse fell into the chair on Annabeth's left without even looking at her or saying anything. The pretty girl just looked at Clarisse and frowned. The girl turned to Annabeth and gave her a bright smile that told Annabeth she was safe, unlike the big girl. She didn't say anything which made Annabeth's apprehension only increase as the girl sat down._

_Sitting as stiff as a board Annabeth didn't move at all. Her back wasn't resting against the white fabric that normally cushioned a person. Instead she tried to put all her weight on the front two inches of the seat. Annabeth just wanted to leave but the meeting had just started. Talk about a horrible position to be in. Obviously the two girls knew each other but they weren't even talking to each other._

_All throughout the meeting "pretty girl" and Clarisse would glance at Annabeth. Well, "Clarisse" would glare and the other girl would glance. Every time the girl would catch Clarisse glaring at Annabeth and would scowl at her friend. About halfway through the meeting Clarisse thought she would help Annabeth "relax" by shoving Annabeth into the back of her chair. She also added in a deep gruff, "Yo girl, it's just a meeting, chill out." Then with a look at the pretty girl she added to her, "Silena! She really needs to calm down, it's a freakin' meeting."_

**(End flashback)**

She laughed at the first memory of her best friends aka roommates but a mile from the apartment store that she turned at she stopped laughing immediately. She felt something behind her and it wasn't an animal. No, this was most definitely a person, and she was afraid to look around. Thinking about nothing but everything all at the same time (Something she blamed her mother for. Even when she tried to think of nothing she was always in thought.) She decided to make a left in the next alley because she knew that there was an 'out' in it. Just in case the person was indeed following her.

She wasn't imagining things. She definitely heard feet come up behind her. Her mind began racing. _This doesn't happen to me. This happens in movies and shows on TV, not in real life. I'm just Annabeth. Oh God… I just hope this isn't what I think it is._

Once she heard heavier footsteps she picked up speed. But somehow the person behind her not only kept up but gained on her. She then wanted to V8 herself because ahead she saw the trap she fell into. She hadn't been able to turn around to see who was behind her but the person ahead of her and blocking her from the exit was definitely male. She now knew what was happening and she guessed the person behind her was male, she now knew that. She could hear his breath and how heavy it was. She pressed herself to build up more speed. Maybe she could barrel through the man at the end.

_**Just keep running Annabeth, just keep breathing.**_ It wasn't her voice that was saying the words and only one name came to mind. _God? Oh great, now I am really going to die!_ No! She had to survive! She had to survive for Silena, Clarisse, Luke, and her family, even including her stupid little brothers. For now she had to get past the man standing ten yards ahead of her.

_Alright time to live or die!_

And she slammed full speed into the man. Only to be wrapped up in the man's arms. His arms were as thick and strong as pythons. That's when she heard him speak, "Oh this is gonna be fun, huh Richie?"

_Oh god, I'm going to be killed by a guy named Richie? Oh god this couldn't get any worse!_

"Oh yeah Bubba, this is gonna be awesome!" said rumbling voice holding her. _Ugh…never mind it did just get worse._

She felt hands slip into her shirt for just a second, then a new voice. "Hey perverts, leave her alone!" Annabeth looked up to what she hoped was her savior and what she saw stopped her heart. A huge shotgun barrel was aimed straight at Richie, the one not holding her. "Or do I have to blow your head off big boy?" said the man with gun.

_Well this just got a whole lot more interesting,_ thought Annabeth with a forced smile.

As she thought this she noticed that 'Bubba' let go very quickly and it took Annabeth a little while to get up. About .257 seconds to be honest. That long to get up and start running at the man with the gun. Now, running towards someone who is holding a very large gun may not seem like a good idea to you. However, when she weighed her options the percentages of danger were about 22.97% higher staying with Bubba and Richie. So to Mr. Shotgun she ran. (That's really only something Annabeth would be able to configure.)

When she finally reached the man with the gun she gave him a quick look down. Around 5'10" with his shoes and a semi-muscular build; he had black loose fitting jeans with a black tee that barely stretched over his chest. Annabeth couldn't help but think _Time to move up in shirt sizes isn't it buddy… GEZ! Only I would be rescued by someone only to insult them in return!_ As she walked behind him she could see one word in bright neon green, **SECURITY**.

_Well that explained the gun_ she thought sarcastically. All the security guards from the night clubs had guns but you on saw them about every 2 minutes! Those guys were so creepy! What's ironic is that every night club from Cornell to NYU and beyond was owned by one man, named Hades. Creepy name and an even creepier guy. What's weird is the guy holding the gun looked a lot like the picture of Hades in the paper she saw yesterday. The picture was of Hades, surrounded by bodyguards but Annabeth doubted he needed them.

Hades had a strong build that was always covered in suits and he had eyes that were hidden by dark black sunglasses. He had scars that covered his face that gave the interpretation that he 'earned' his position here in the dark streets of New York the hard way.

This boy as she saw it because he looked like a freshman had the same build and same dark brown hair. The one difference in their appearances was that this guy had very little scars and he had no sunglasses on. His eyes were a dark, dark brown. She just now remembered his voice as well. He definitely had a slight Italian accent. The only thing that turned her away from saying he was Italian was the fact that he was extremely pale. As if he never saw the son. She was staring him down and trying to absorb as much information as possible when she was rudely interrupted.

"Hey, are you alright?" yelled the boy. Apparently, he had been trying to get her attention because he seemed annoyed. She looked at the two men that had attacked her only to see them face down on the ground with their hands on their heads. The boy tried once again.

"EXCUSE ME!" she turned and faced him.

"I don't mean to be rude or startle you, but are you hurt? The police and an ambulance are on the way!" This caught Annabeth's attention.

"Security guards from Hades' bars don't call cops; you guys are the 'LAW'."

The boy shyly grinned and puffed out a breath, "Just because I have a black shirt with neon colored letters saying SECURITY, doesn't make me a guard does it?" The way he said it was sarcastic but Annabeth could tell there was a depressed underlining.

"Well you look just like Hades the owner of every night club in New York. I saw him in the paper last week when he opened up that new club for kids…Half Blood I think it was."

Again the boy sighed, "Yeah I look just like him because he's my dad. Now what's your name?"

"WAIT?" Annabeth screamed the word, "YOU'RE NICO DI ANGELO?"

Nico finally gave a legitimate smile that made him look years younger, "Well now I know my name, phew! Thought I had forgotten it for a second. Phew, thanks!" He said sarcastically. He grabbed his ear tenderly then snapped his fingers right next to it. *Snap*

When Annabeth returned this action with a questionable glance he grinned, "Just checking to make sure I can still hear. You got some pipes on you girl."

He chuckled as Annabeth blushed and he added, "By the way you still haven't told me your name. I'm not asking to be creepy I'm asking for the Police Report." As if it were a script sirens started going off. Making Annabeth fully grip what had just happened.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for being rude. Thank you so much for the help." She grinned when he snapped his head toward her. "Help?" he said with a squeak. "Yes help, I was fine but it's nice that you were here so I didn't have to get dirty."

Nico got over his shock and just looked at the flashing lights and opened his mouth to talk to them. But before he could say anything they heard, "Put the gun down and put your hands up!" Annabeth grinned at his 'Oh duh, I'm an idiot look' and she added "Oh by the way, I'm Annabeth!"

Okay so that was a terribly long wait I know! I'm sorry I was waiting for the beta to get it back to me. And she will eventually and when she does I'll repost her corrections and what not!

So how many of you thought it was Percy? Haha! Gotcha! Just kidding! We meet Percy next chapter, I promise! Please Review!

Thanks,

Jordan


	3. Chapter 3

_While Annabeth and Nico are having their adventure, Percy Jackson is exhausted from another day of practice at the pool._

**Chapter 3- Meeting Percy Jackson**

Percy sat on the bench in the gym staring at his locker. The NYU label glared up at him, as if scolding him for being in pain. He stared at the symbol hoping it would pop out and kill him. Yesterday they had lost a water polo scrimmage against Cornell. Percy was team captain so when they lost…well he really lost. Meaning their coach would drill him the hardest.

Normally a fairly easy opponent but yesterday Percy had gotten into a huge fight with Rachel before the game. Rachel was his girlfriend. Of a few months, so they were still getting to learn what the other meant when they fought. And fight they did…often.

It wasn't angry fighting, it was just the fighting where she was right and he was too stubborn to admit it.

After the team's loss Coach Ares thought that nearly killing the guys on the team with drills and laps until they beat the school's all-time lap record or until Coach felt they were sufficiently 'trained.' Needless to say both options failed to happen. He could feel everything yet he couldn't feel it except for the pain. Percy was so sore.

He had tried to remind Ares that their real match against Cornell was next Saturday and exhausting them now wouldn't be good for 'strategy.' _Son of a bitch! I swear I'll kill him_! He thought as he rubbed his arms, only to wince from the pain. Taking his mind from the pain he thought of yesterday's match.

Percy would never admit it to his face but he also added the reason for their loss being his 'cousin' Nico. He was a freshman at Cornell this year and although he wasn't amazing at the sport he was good. He did, however, score three goals yesterday because of Percy's distracted mind.

('Cousin' because they weren't related at all.)

His dad, Poseidon, Nico's dad Hades and Thalia's dad Zeus were best friends. They met in college and were inseparable. They made it a point to get together at least once a month just to catch up and talk about good times.

The three father's saw each other often enough from their jobs. They were New York's 'BIG THREE!' They were seen together so often that people from New York just started calling them that. Why big?

Because of what they did.

Combined they owned more than half of New York. Zeus, Thalia's dad was the business head and owned the entire Empire State Building. Along with every big business that happened in New York, including Broadway.

Hades; Nico's dad owned every night club in a 300 mile radius of the Empire State building and he was constantly using his 'club' also known as gangs to spread out his territory. And Poseidon, Percy's dad? Well he owned every Park, forest, lake, river, stream in the New England states of America. Every north-east outdoorsy place of America was owned by the man.

They constantly were expanding their territory, but once a month they gathered with family for what they called 'reunions.'

_Reunions, ugh!_ Percy hated them with a passion but he still went to see Nico. What about Thalia, you say? Well he saw her whenever he wanted; she was his roommate in college. Thalia normally roomed with Bianca, Nico's sister but this year she joined a sorority of virgins that called themselves followers of 'Diana.' Their leader was the crazy lady who thought herself the reincarnation of the Roman Goddess.

Anyway the group was constantly rioting and doing political things for the 'cause' so Bianca was gone. She visited every now and then but when she did, Percy and Bianca would always hang out. Their dad's Poseidon and Hades always liked to think that they'd be married one day. They had even dated once, but Bianca chose to be friends instead as did Percy.

Why would Bianca join a group of virgins? Bianca hated boys. The only exception would be Percy and Nico. So it eliminated any chance of Hades becoming a grandfather by her. Now it fell on Nico's shoulders.

Back on topic, Thalia was the PERFECT roommate. She was incredibly clean, not the "Ugh GET YOUR SHOES OFF THE CARPET PERCY!" But the, "Hey, I just vacuumed, get dirt on it in five minutes and I cut off your legs." Well…actually I think the second option is worse. Anyway needless to say she _hated_ 'dirty'.

Percy cooked and she cleaned; the perfect duo.

Sometimes however, they would completely forget the other one was there or in Percy's case he didn't care. They would leave their bedroom doors open while they changed and things like that. They were just comfortable with each other. According to Thalia's boyfriend, Luke, they were too close. Percy didn't care though; he'd flash a smile that basically said 'get bent' or his personal favorite, 'Suck it.' Complete with the hand gesture and everything.

The best thing about Thalia was that she really cared about Percy and she looked out for him. Percy just kind of thought of her as a really hot, best friend. Thalia was your typical punk, chin length hair in the back and bangs that could cover her face if she wanted them too. Percy loved her, not like '_that_' but a 'you're totally awesome, if our 40th birthday comes around and were both single, I'll marry you.'

He didn't _like_ Thalia romantically, he just really loved being around her. Thalia even took Sally's role as his mother figure in college. Sally expected full reports on any romance in Percy's life and Thalia happily obliged.

The reason Percy 'hated' reunions and why he was a good cook, ran hand in hand. Poseidon had once had a fiancé who was not Sally. He had actually been engaged to a very well off Artist and owner of a studio. Her name was Minerva and she taught painting classes at her studio. Poseidon later cheated on his fiancée Minerva, with Percy's mother, Sally. Sally had no idea that Minerva was even in the picture. The only reason Sally even knew Minerva was because of Minerva's painting classes.

Minerva quickly dumped Poseidon and Sally never wanted to see him again. Nine months later, Sally received her greatest gift: Percy. She kept them separated until Percy was twelve at which point Poseidon was introduced to Percy as Percy's father, creating a huge shock wave in Poseidon and his friends.

His 'Uncles' would tease Poseidon and Percy both about the other. So much that the two males had grown to hate each other. Sally was never invited to the 'reunions' but that never bothered her. Especially now, that she had Paul Blofis. Paul was the sole reason Percy could leave home for college.

They met at a parent teacher conference of Percy's. Paul was Percy's English teacher and it wasn't that Percy was in trouble necessarily but his grades in English kept dropping. Needless to say you can guess what happened next.

Sally is in the final stages of beginning her career in writing. What does that mean? She's currently writing the final chapter in her story. It's already got a lot of publicity since she is the mother of Percy Jackson, Poseidon's son. Already, nature nuts were writing her fan mail hoping to just get a sneak preview of a chapter.

The book itself had nothing to do with nature. It was about being a mother to a teenage star who didn't want stardom.

Again Percy went away to college, meaning he had to stay at the dorms. That's when he met his 'friend' Grover. Grover…weird name huh? Well the guy was even weirder. He was a scrawny little guy that still had bad acne problems. And even though he could run practically as fast as a horse he had a disease that stopped muscle growth to a certain point. Meaning he was the exact opposite of Percy who hardly picked up a book.

He seen more footballs and swim trunks than words on a page, much to Grover's annoyance. Even though it annoyed Grover, Grover really liked Percy. When Percy was around Grover was invisible and no one picked on him. Percy wasn't mean to Grover he just hated being how Grover clung to him and so did his girlfriend Rachel.

Percy went to tryouts for Water Polo and to say he was a fish in the water was _pretty damn accurate _or said so his coach, Ares. He even earned a hefty scholarship that took care of school for him; however, the scholarship didn't go into effect until his sophomore year.

Meaning, he was in debt until the scholarship went into effect, guess who got the bill? His mom. And when Percy's grades started slipping Coach Ares didn't say anything about it. That Christmas when Percy got home Sally already had his grades and she wasn't happy at all. Percy was banned from the team until she had proof that Percy's grades were at least B average.

Percy needed a tutor, that's when he met Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the girl of his Dreams.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare or "Red" as Percy and his friends called her was a, you guessed it, red head. Her hair was about shoulder length and a dark red. Not the slight orange you sometimes see but more of an auburn color. She had these beautiful green eyes that danced when she smiled. She was extremely nice and very intelligent. She was now close enough to Percy's family that Sally thought of her as a daughter.

During their sophomore year Percy tried his hardest to get a date with Rachel. He didn't count their study time a date. Rachel would always say no and that she wasn't ready for a relationship. She didn't want to ruin Percy and her relationship if it didn't work out.

But as the year ended Rachel let "Perachel" start. That was their 'celebrity' name and Percy loved it. Rachel however, did not. Hence, this was the reason the fight started.

Things with Grover were better now but he still never left Percy's or Rachel's side. Every time Grover was around he'd flirt with Rachel by talking about how wonderful Rachel's art studio was. She had it on the side when her father forked over the cash to buy the building. The company was struggling because even though Rachel loved art she was no business major.

Lately, Grover had been hanging out with Rachel's best friend that was a total tree hugger Juniper. She was gone a lot for events like "Save the Owl of Witobi" or "save the Wild American Rat" something random like that. But that didn't stop Grover from flirting with Rachel, which bugged Percy to no end.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he showered off the chlorine from the pool and dressed quickly because Rachel asked him to meet her at "The Big House." It was a nice little restaurant that NYU students went to all the time. They got loads of discounts and even jobs from the Manager and co-owner Chiron. The other was a man who they called Mr. D. because he was a young cocky know-it-all that was forced to run the restaurant for a few years before his father Zeus would allow him another larger company.

Percy was nervous, last time they 'talked' they had ended it with her screaming and crying and him punching a wall.

He was dressed in Khaki's and a blue/green polo that Rachel loved because it made his eyes stand out. He liked seeing Rachel smile; he missed it big time.

He sighed and fumbled his keys around until he finally caught them in his hand and was out the door. His 2009 Pontiac G6 was awaiting him and he grinned at 'Jasper' Rachel was a Twilight nut and named that car that. He didn't mind he just didn't understand why she was obsessed with vegetarian vampires.

Pulling up to the restaurant he became furious. He saw Grover's black Beetle in the parking lot. He saw Rachel's auburn hair through the black window and for some reason he immediately accused her of cheating and what happened next. Well, it confirmed his suspicions.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pulling up to the restaurant he became furious. He saw Grover's black Beetle in the parking lot. He saw Rachel's auburn hair through the black window and for some reason he immediately accused her of cheating and what happened next. Well, it confirmed his suspicions._

**Chapter 4: The Breakup**

Percy didn't leave his car. He sat and watched as Grover's Beetle shifted from park to drive and left the restaurant. Completely forgetting about the hunger groans and pains his stomach made as a protest to this action, he followed them. He watched as they drove all the way to Rachel's apartment her dad paid for…the car stopped there.

Percy felt like an intruder but wait! This was his girlfriend and ex-roommate. The latter would constantly flirt with the former. Percy had full rights to be extremely upset as tonight was supposed to fix everything, not make it worse, right?

The bad thing about all this was Percy wasn't even a jealous guy. It's just that, Rachel was supposed to be 'the one.'

Maybe he was overreacting. They were friends after all, right? Friends drove each other places, they hung out, they drove their friends girlfriends home before the date had even started…wait…what?

He pulled into a parking space a few from theirs. He was about to rip open his door and give them the signature death look, and then yell for hours on end. He stopped however when he saw their doors open. They began walking to Rachel's door.

Percy quietly opened his door and shut it with as much as silence. He then began to walk the little path to Rachel's place. All his questions were answered as he saw Grover and Rachel. They were in a heated moment and apparently Grover saw a sign because he then kissed her.

Rachel's face was so shocked that if Percy weren't about to rip Grover's head off he'd probably die laughing. Rachel tried to push Grover away but Grover deepened the unwanted kiss by pushing her against the wall gently. Rachel gave in finally and wrapped her arms around his neck, but she did nothing to kiss him back.

Watching this Percy dropped to his knees. He had thought she was cheating, like any guy would. To see it though? Heartbreak wasn't even close. The only sound he was able to make was the soft grunt he made as his knees collided with the pavement of Rachel's walkway. It was loud enough however.

Rachel looked to source of the noise and saw him. Percy knew that look from Rachel. It was when she knew she was in trouble. He'd seen her give it to her father many times, but to Percy? Never. He couldn't see his own eyes but he knew they were saying something. Rachel's eyes had guilt written all over them. He guess his own eyes said something smart and witty like, "WHY?"

Hers came back with a depressed and truly apologetic, "I'm so sorry!"

Percy got up from the ground and turned to leave when Rachel found her voice. "Percy, wait!" At hearing Percy's name Grover frowned then he turned and almost cried. Percy had seen his moment of weakness.

Percy kept walking until he threw open his door. He was about to get in when he was saw Rachel stop with her hands to her face. He slammed the door shut after he crawled in. Much to his displeasure he heard the passenger door open and close without much sound at all. He didn't say a word to her, however she didn't say anything either. He could hear her barely audible sniffles. Even though he was furious, his heart broke again.

Damn him and his gentle personality. It seemed as though feeling sorry for her just made him angrier because he sped up. Zipping through traffic to get to 'their spot' even quicker. The 'spot' was in Central Park about a thirty minute drive from Rachel's but he needed it. Rachel and he would go there often. For Rachel it was inspiration to see all the trees and the small pond they would park next too. They would get out and Percy would lay down with his head in her lap and nap as Rachel drew.

The times they had, the pictures she drew, all gorgeous. But somehow it felt tainted now. He had a feeling a breakup would happen soon and even though he hated what she had done, he didn't hate her. Meaning? He didn't want the breakup, at all. Percy thought about Grover as he drove.

_Well I don't think Grover had that planned but damn you Grover! Just make out with Juniper…leave me alone!_

Many thoughts ran through his mind but the main one being, _"Shit! How can she do this to me?" _He pushed all the thoughts aside as Rachel spoke. "I won't ask why you were there; I'm guessing you saw us leave the restaurant." She had a controlled voice but her emotions were fighting her as she was almost in tears.

"Grover gave me a ride from school and he said you were going to meet me at my apartment instead." She paused which made Percy remember he had told Grover that at the time because he knew he'd be late. "We figured that you were still at practice and Grover was really upset because Juniper was thinking about joining Bianca's little group. You know he loves her…it was an accident. A mistake, Percy. I should've stopped him but something said he needed it. Stupid? Yes, I know."

Rachel was looking at him, he knew this. But if he looked over now he was just feel guilty or yell. Neither of which did Rachel nor he deserve. The road was a good excuse.

"Percy! I can't tell you how sorry I am. I promise this was the first and last time. I won't even talk to Grover anymore if you don't want me too." He was going to keep driving as he saw his exit from the highway. He took it anyhow and arrived at their spot. He wasn't sure why but he leaned over and kissed her cheek and more or less let out a growl that said, "And that was the last time too, Rachel."

Rachel's face fell a mile, had she thought he'd be okay with her kissing his friend? Again the anger stirred in him.

He started again, "Rachel"

"DON'T call me that." She interrupted him. "My name is Re"

Percy took a turn in the rude category as he interrupted her, "When we were dating, yes, yes it was."

He was about to leave the car when she grabbed his arm. "PERCY! We're not…through, are we? Not like this anyway. Please, I can't lose you. You're my best friend I've ever had. And even if you don't want me as 'your' girl…I can't…lose you." She had finally broken down and she cried.

Percy didn't even think. The instincts that his mother instilled in him put him into action. He got out of the car and walked to her side then opened the door and pulled her out of the car. She must've thought he was going to leave her, "Don't leave me here," anger flaring in her eyes through the tears.

He, however, pulled her gently to the spot she loved best this time a day and he sat down with her in his lap as she cried into his shoulder. He felt the tears which automatically told him to react again. He pushed her head back a little and he kissed her forehead as she cried into his chest.

She finished about an hour later. Apparently, she just needed to cry. He pushed her back a little so he saw her now puffy red mixed with her natural emerald green eyes.

"Rach, sorry I mean Red. You are the best friend I have ever had and I love you. I realize now, what you thought at the beginning. That, we are just to be friends. Forever and always, I promise."

He was about to hold out his pinky for the promises they made like always but he decided something deeper was needed.

He hadn't done this even when they were dating; he kissed her lips so softly it was just a graze. With that kiss however, he put all his affection and love. Rachel was caught off her guard but still smiled and returned the gesture.

You see they never had the sweet moment kisses like this. They only had the hungry kisses before they devoured each other's face and they became lighter by removing all their clothes. The other kisses never felt right. This one did. It seemed perfect for them actually. A kiss of friendship no more than a second long but it said what their words couldn't.

"I love you too Kelp head." Rachel said pulling away from his lips.

Percy had to smile, "Get that one from Thals, Red?"

She grinned was her reply. Rachel was about to get up but he was holding her and so when she tried to get up he just flexed his arms which held her in place. She pouted her lips until he finally let go. "So, just friends?" he said.

Rachel looked at his face and frowned. "Silly Kelp head, best friends." Then she held her pinky up for their trade mark promise. He wrapped his pinky around hers and he kissed her cheek.

When she looked at him questionably he responded, "I think that's more appropriate then how we used to seal a promise." He said with a goofy grin as he got up and opened her door.

She laughed and was about to crawl in when he grabbed her into a hug once more and smiled on her neck, "Best friends then." Then he got in his side and he drove her home that night. And for the first time since they had started dating he felt content.

Okay guys now I also have chapter 5 done and it's with Lucky! Who is amazingly awesome! And fyi if you read chapters 2 and 3 you may want to reread them because she edited them and they're wayyyyy better!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Nico got over his shock and just looked at the flashing lights and opened his mouth to talk to them. But before he could say anything they heard, "Put the gun down and put your hands up!" Annabeth grinned at his 'Oh duh, I'm an idiot look' and she added "Oh by the way, I'm Annabeth!"_

**Chapter 5- An Invitation**

After showing the police who Nico was, they let him go and arrested the other two men for assault. Annabeth was grateful to Nico but hated that he insisted on walking her home. She knew that if Luke heard about this, that he would be furious with her. Not only was she walking home with a boy, but he was one of the "Big Three" kids. And, well Luke for some reason hated them.

While they walked Nico remained quiet as if sensing that she wanted to think.

At least Nico wasn't a lying, cheating, jerk like Poseidon. Minerva, her mother, loved him and because she believed in abstinence the man cheated on his betrothed. "_Poor Sally_," Annabeth thought.

Annabeth then remembered a story she was once told.

_Sally and Minerva were friends because of the class Minerva taught. Minerva hated Poseidon for cheating on her but Sally was told by Poseidon that he was her brother. Hence why he had keys to the studio._

_It all happened in Minerva's studio that she saved so long and sold so many of her priceless paintings to get. An art studio in New York City, that was her dream for so long. Her first and last studio. Sally was a student in the class hoping she would get inspiration by learning the fine details of Art. However, Poseidon came along and invited Sally to the back. Sally, after accepting drinks from the man fell for him quickly. His words were beautiful and he was a very attractive man. He was probably a solid 200 pounds and stood about 6'3" tall. He was basically a god._

_Poseidon kissed Sally and after the alcohol she consumed it quickly led from one thing to another, before they lost themselves in their actions._

_Minerva caught them later and kicked Sally out of the building._

_Sally had always had a good heart and a few weeks later after Minerva calmed down, Sally apologized. She paid for the rest of her tuition as an apology even though she didn't take the class anymore. She really did like the classes and she dearly cared about Minerva. She and Minerva were friends until Poseidon screwed it up._

_After a series of glares from Minerva, Sally felt a nauseating pain and ran for the restroom. Minerva ran with her but before Sally made it to the restroom she threw up._

_Morning sickness; Sally was pregnant._

_The next morning Minerva surprised Sally by showing up at her apartment. Minerva told her they were going to the hospital. Minerva even demanded that she pay for the visit. Sally didn't have much money; no time for a child, and no space in her apartment. Abortion seemed to most ideal choice but they both disagreed with it morally._

_Sally hated what Minerva did next, she demanded that Sally move in with her and she let Minerva take care of her. The only thing Minerva asked for was that Sally left Poseidon. Sally assured Minerva that she hated the man; she didn't even know Minerva and Poseidon were even together._

_Minerva quickly became like a sister and was even there with her at classes with Sally. What Sally didn't know was that Minerva took care of her because she wanted to see what she'd have to go through. You see, after seeing Poseidon with a woman, Minerva went out and got drunk herself and slept with a man. She wanted to be pregnant just to rub it in Poseidon's face that she had a child without him._

_The two pregnant women were each other's backbones. They were there when they had their children sharing a room together. Sally's baby born only moments before Minerva's but their wasn't even a minute in between births._

_Both women knew what they're babies sex would be and they often made jokes about how one day their children would grow up and marry each other. That was because Sally had Perseus Jackson and Minerva had Annabeth Chase- a boy and a girl. Sally was slightly faster in gaining control of her body and she walked over to where Minerva was holding Annabeth. The little girl looked so much like her mother, same eyes, same nose, and mouth. The only difference was that Annabeth had bright blonde hair that curled delicately while Minerva's was more of a brown with light blonde highlights._

_Sally asked to hold her and Minerva beamed at her while they traded children. It broke Minerva's heart to see the little boy. It wasn't the little boy's fault he had his father's eyes and hair. The most perfect sea green eyes that even bested his father's slightly, with raven black hair. She tried to hold Perseus, but couldn't bare it. Perseus was the reason for Minerva's heartbreak, but also the happiness. Because if he wasn't born she would have never had Annabeth and that decision was the wisest she had ever made._

Back out of the thoughts from the story her mother had told her once, Annabeth couldn't hold back the hatred she felt towards the duo…father and son. Hatred towards Poseidon for the obvious reasons and towards Percy for many other extremely important reasons.

_One_, Percy was the reason Sally was not in her mother's life. If Percy hadn't been like his father than Minerva wouldn't feel hurt every time she saw him. _Two, _she hated how innocent he acted on camera. He was always acting like he was trying to get away from the cameras, like he didn't want his picture taken. "Ha" she thought, "His dad practically looks for paparazzi!"

She figured like father like son and she knew Percy had to eat up his camera time. The cameras often caught him with a red-head snob whose father was also was also famous.

Martin Dare owned small shops and companies that had good ideas and excellent products. They just needed a financial backbone. Once he got them off the ground he'd offer the business to the "Big Three" for a solid price. Martin was good at his job, hence why the "Big Three" bought companies from him.

The thing about Martin Dare was he good, but he didn't care who he ran over to get to the top. Minerva, Annabeth's mother often fought with him to try and get companies. The trouble was, Athenian Corporation was a rival company to all "Big Three" members. Meaning if you were a company in New York you had a heavy decision to make when you started out.

Either you went with "Big Three Industries" or you went with "Athenian Corporation." The reason for the heavy decision? If you went with one company the rival would never look at you again, buy your product, or even act like you were a business. In fact, the rivalry was so fierce that if you started in New York with one company the other would do everything in its power to get rid of you.

Harsh yes, but remember 'Hell hath no scorn like a woman's wrath!' But if you sided with Minerva, Zeus would make his goal to destroy you.

Anyways, Annabeth hates Percy. She could just tell that Percy and Rachel were spoiled snobs and everything about them yelled it. From Percy's 'Polo' matches which were broadcast all over the news to Rachel's ideas on how to save the planet by going Green.

Then she got an idea that would've made her mother proud.

_If Nico is Hades' kid, he must know the Sea Scum's son right? I'd sure like to meet Mr. Jackson if given the chance. _Then another voice in her head said, _Yeah, to punch his straight nose crooked_. She couldn't even deny the voice. She grinned at the evil thought.

Nico had been quiet for a while but he interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Whatcha smiling about their Blondie?" He said the name as just a simple nickname but remember, 'Hell hath no blah blah blah…'

She said it in a scary voice that had no emotion at all, "Nico, if you value the current position of your testicles you will never call me that again."

Then she added like she hadn't just said the scariest thing in the world to any man, "I just wanted to ask you a question."

She took his silence as a 'go-ahead' not as an 'I'm too scared to even breathe much less talk.' With his silence she asked, "So do you know, Percy Jackson? Or is the whole "Big Three" thing total BS?"

Nico seemed surprised by her randomness but just grinned, "So what's your number so I can set up a date?"

_Ugh! Gross!_

"Uh…ew. I just want to _meet_ Percy." Nico gave her an awkward look when she pressed him for the answer with an arched eye brow he said,

"Why did you say _meet _Percy? You make it seem like you want to fulfill your threat to me on him. Listen, Blon-…I mean Annabeth. Poseidon is a Class A dick but Percy is a good guy. Honest. Don't believe all the lies the media spreads; especially, the ones about us 'Big Three' kids. We really don't hate wildlife, girls, boys, sun, water, anything. We're normal people just like you."

"The media just wants a story so our fathers give them one. My sister isn't a lesbian and doesn't hate like the media says; she just joined the Diana Followers because she believes in the cause. I don't hate sunlight. I'm just a night owl because of my job. And well, yes Thalia does hate heights, but if you tell her I told you we can't be friends because I'm dead." He said with a grin.

"And lastly, Rachel, Percy's girlfriend, is really great. She's into 'Saving the Earth' stuff just like Diana's group although Rachel is more of a political rioter. She doesn't do the dirty work like that, instead she heads and funds big projects. She's really a great person and probably the best artist I've ever seen. Percy, well he's just Percy. He has a heart of Gold that he got from his mother. He suffers from dyslexia and ADHD. Even though he does, he teaches kids how to read better at his father's school."

"So before you pass judgment on us, you should know the truth." With that Nico finished his rant. Then he gave her a look that seemed to beg her to believe him.

When Annabeth didn't say anything Nico added simply, "How about you meet everyone? Next Saturday, Cornell hosts NYU for a scrimmage in Water Polo. Its fall season so I'll get to play and maybe start, even though I'm just a freshman. It's a closed scrimmage but I can bring guests. So wanna come?"

Annabeth was thinking hard about what Nico had said.

_Well I still get to meet him, and he'll probably bring Sally_, Annabeth thought.

Meeting Sally Jackson was one of Annabeth's life goals, if she could get the woman to meet her mother, maybe she'll get her mom back.

"Sure, I'll go but if I punch him in the mouth and he can't play, that's good for 'us' right?" She said with a grin.

Nico grinned big, "Sure, but warn me if you do. I wanna catch that on camera." Nico added a wink for emphasis.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful besides explaining to Silena and Clarisse why Nico walked her home. Nico introduced himself then quickly took out his phone and called her so he had her number and left. Only to text her later that night,

_Annabeth, remember this please. If you ever need anything don't be afraid to call._

A little while later after the girls had eaten and were now studying for their classes tomorrow Silena said without even looking up from the book, "So Annabeth, do we mention this to Luke?" Causing Annabeth to throw a pillow at her and Clarisse to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

_When Annabeth didn't say anything Nico added simply, "How about you meet everyone? Next Saturday, Cornell hosts NYU for a scrimmage in Water Polo. Its fall season so I'll get to play and maybe start, even though I'm just a freshman. It's a closed scrimmage but I can bring guests. So wanna come?"_

**Chapter 6- Meeting Sally and A Phone Call**

(Split POV this chapter both Percy and Annabeth)

Annabeth POV-Meeting Sally

It had been a week since Annabeth met Nico and also when she decided to meet Percy. Annabeth was actually kind of excited about the game today. The game itself, water polo? Well not so much. She'd get to spend most of the day with her new friend, Nico, who had been dropping daily. She liked seeing him but, geez, did he baby her.

Every day it was, "Annabeth, I don't think you should go running today," or "Annabeth let me lift that book," or her favorite, "Annabeth, let me get your door." It annoyed her to no end, but to be honest she actually enjoyed being babied. Not so much all the time, or by anyone besides Nico. Nico was like the brother she wanted. Not the two annoying ones she had now.

Silena apparently thought that he was flirting with Annabeth but according to Nico he had a crush on the daughter of Zeus, Thalia.

Annabeth thought this was awkward at first but then she remembered that the "Big Three" weren't actually related. Anyways she was excited to hang out with Nico and a couple other reasons.

According to Nico a lot of people were coming to see Percy and him. Thalia, Rachel, Sally, and some guy named Paul. She may hate Percy Jackson but Sally; well she was another case entirely. Sally was a wonderful person who just got had the rottenest luck. Why rotten? Because now she had to watch over Percy.

Annabeth pulled out her iphone, a gift from _'mother'_, and texted Nico.

"_Hey Nico, I'll be ready in 5 mins! When do U want to get here?"_

In response she received, "_Open your door its cold."_ A second later the doorbell rang.

She laughed as she pulled open the door to see an olive toned, brown eyed, brown haired boy shivering in a hoodie and swim trunks. She was about to comment on the wardrobe but when she felt the wind hit her face she cringed. It couldn't have been warmer than 30 degrees out.

She practically yelled at him, "GET in here! It's freakin' cold!" Luckily for Nico, he had moved into the apartment as she slammed the door behind him.

Annabeth decided to break the ice (no pun intended), "Why is it so cold out there?"

Nico was really fun to hang out with but a horrible conversation starter. She tried to warm up her arms as they moved to the kitchen of the apartment. She walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her hoodie.

As Nico was about to respond however, Clarisse butted in, "From seeing what the cat dragged in 'hell' probably froze over."

To defend him Annabeth was about to comment but Nico beat her to it. "Well if hell froze over shouldn't you be out flying with the other pigs?" Annabeth could muffle her laughter as Clarisse glared at Nico. To add to the insult Annabeth walked to the window.

"Don't worry Clarisse; it looks like the other pigs' wings froze." This led to Nico snorting from trying to control his laughter, Clarisse slapping his head, and giving Annabeth her glare of 'death' as she walked back into Selina's room.

Nico had told her the game was at noon and that he needed to be there an hour early so he could prep for the game. They were going to just meet at the game but Nico had mentioned that Sally and Paul normally show up early to watch Percy more. Learning this she then convinced Nico that they should carpool, to stay 'green'. If he believed her she didn't know but now Annabeth was driving them to the game.

They talked for a few minutes with Silena and Clarisse when they came out of the Silena's room. Silena demanded that Nico watched Annabeth around Percy and his family. Nico promised that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and around 10:45 they said their goodbyes.

The ride was filled with silence that creped Annabeth out so she turned the radio up to avoid the awkwardness. Cornell's pool was about five minutes away from the apartment but Annabeth didn't mind being early to the game. She dropped off Nico at the **Players' Entrance** and she parked.

When she turned off her engine she saw a group of people walk in front of her car heading towards the pool, three girls and two men. She recognized a few of them immediately. She knew Rachel Dare had red hair and Thalia Grace looked just like the photos that ended up on TV. Thalia's hair was odd but definitely punk. It was about chin length in the back but had bangs that could probably cover her face if she wanted them too.

Rachel and Thalia were talking to a middle-aged man that was 'handsome' for an older gentleman. He was tall and had salt and pepper like hair.

The other person she recognized was Percy. Her blood already felt like it was boiling underneath her skin. But, it dissolved immediately as she saw the woman linked with his arm.

_Sally Jackson._

She couldn't stop the feelings that she felt at the moment. It was the same ones she saw in Sally's eyes as Sally listened intently to whatever Percy was saying. Adoration, trust, and love.

She watched them head towards the doors that Nico had instructed her to use if she wanted to come in early. Finally, she opened her car door and stepped out into the cold weather and headed for the doors. When she reached for the handle the door was pushed out at her.

Surprised she did the most logical thing she could, she let out an "Ow!" as the door pushed her to the ground. She looked up and saw the man that Rachel and Thalia had been talking too. _Oh good job, Annabeth. Real good first impression._

From behind the man, "Paul? Paul why are you…?" The voice got louder until it ran into 'Paul' as well. Sally had turned the corner and ran into the man as he tried to apologize. Annabeth didn't quite hear him though, she just stared at Sally.

Sally made sure Paul was okay and then she turned to the young girl on the ground. That's when she and the girl tensed. Sally recognized those gray eyes. They were from her past, identical to her mother's. Sally then pulled herself out of her thoughts and put on a mask of worry like any good mother.

"Oh Paul, what is wrong with you? Watch where you're going! Are you alright dear?" The girl nodded and took Sally's hand that she held out to the blonde. However, Sally wasn't done with Paul.

"Paul" she scolded, "You know very well that you didn't leave the car's lights on." She gave Annabeth a wink then added, "I bet you just saw the pretty blonde behind us and wanted to 'run' into her. Uh…sorry bad word usage."

Annabeth couldn't help it as she let out a laugh; Sally just continued to scold Paul about 'watching where he puts his big feet!' A few minutes later Annabeth didn't want too but she knew Nico was waiting for her. So she tried to excuse herself but Sally looked flustered and totally disagreed.

"Oh dear, please sit with us. You just have to meet my son's friends. They're quite interesting young women. It's also been forever since a female had the nerve to talk to me besides Thalia and Rachel. You see normally I'm stuck with this oaf," pointing at Paul, she added, "and my son- who, by the way, you just have to meet. Oh my goodness, I'm so silly, I forgot to introduce myself. Well my name is Sally Blofis and this is my husband Paul. Were here watching Percy and his cousin compete. Who are you here with my dear?"

Annabeth spoke, "Well, see, I met Nico last week,"

"OH! That's him! That's Percy's cousin…well sort of cousin. Anyway that's who we came to see. I'm glad you met Nico. Probably a little over protective of you, isn't he?" She let out a laugh as Annabeth's eyes rolled from the understatement.

"He means well dear. No offense to either of you today, but you'll have to forgive me when I say; your team is going to lose. You know, I have to say those things. It's my son." Sally added a wink.

Annabeth suddenly realized that she hadn't officially introduced herself yet. So, while putting out a hand toward Sally she said, "Well no matter the outcome of today's game I wanted to formally introduce myself. My name is-"

She was interrupted by Sally however, "Annabeth Taylor Chase." Inwardly Annabeth cringed as her full name was used. No one, no one knew Annabeth's middle name. That was the proof that Sally was in fact there for Annabeth's birth.

"Your mother's name is Minerva Taylor. Yes dear, I know who you are. One look at your eyes and they screamed 'I'm ANNABETH' at me! Now come on," she said as she linked her arm in Annabeth's. "Let's go watch the boys"

Percy POV-A Phone Call

Last week, a few days after the break up.

Their relationship had ended but that didn't stop Rachel and Percy from spending time together. In fact, they got along better than they had before. Percy hadn't talked to Grover, not from Grover's lack of trying. Grover called or text him at least twice a day except for the first couple hours after the break up. Grover called constantly trying to right the wrong.

Percy however, just didn't want to hear it. Rachel tried to help Grover in a way. "Percy, why are you so forgiving with me, but yet you won't even speak to Grover-your best friend?" Percy really didn't have an answer for Rachel. The one thing he would say was, "It's different. He broke 'man-law' and that's a sin."

For all the ladies who don't know, 'man-law' is a list of set guidelines that is instilled into every young boys mind when he is born. One rule is that men never come out and tell a woman the actual rules. But everyone should know Man Law number one. That is, once a guy is dating or calls 'dibs' on a girl; until said relationship is done or the man who called 'dibs' gives up rites to the girl she is untouchable.

_'Don't kiss my girl'_ is right around the very top of things that qualifies as untouchable.

Back to Percy and Rachel. They were still friends, best friends in fact. She was still his R.E.D and he was still her best friend.

Percy wasn't worried about being single, and in fact he looked forward to the random flirting and dates that he would go on. Rachel just happened to be one of the girls that he flirted with. Thalia was also in said group, except they flirted to piss Luke off.

*Knock* *Knock*

_Who the hell?_ Percy thought.

Thalia and Luke were in her room. Thalia was trying to calm Luke down after a teasing season from Percy. Percy had been insulting Luke's scar which bothered Luke immensely. Thalia normally would silence anyone who insulted Luke including Nico. To Thalia however, Percy was just what Luke need a source of humility.

Either way Percy needed to answer the door as it was knocked on again. "Hey Perce, can you get that?" came Thalia's voice. He smirked as he thought of another way to piss off Luke.

"Sure, babe!" Percy wasn't positive what was said but it started with a "SON OF A BI-" and then he was at the door looking through the peep hole. He saw red and he smiled, then flung open the door and yelled as loudly as possible, "RED!"

Rachel was such an easy target that after being scared that she literally crumpled in front of Percy. She would've fallen to the ground but Percy's strong arms caught her.

She recovered and sucker punched his ribs. "Freakin' jerk!" while Percy winced in pain she smirked and added a quick. "Well, technically, I should thank you because I had the hiccups and now they're gone. She smiled, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek: their new _hello_ apparently.

Percy finally managed to get his breath back and said, "So, what's up Red?"

"Oh, nothing, are you busy?" She said already pouting.

Rachel had that look that basically said, _Look I'm dying here! HELP PLEASE! SOS!_

Percy knew he was about to regret this but still asked anyway, "Do you need my help at the show tonight?"

Rachel gasped, "Percy! Not once while we were dating did you ask to help me! I should…"

Percy lost what she said because his cell phone rang, Green Day's '21-guns' at full volume, a ringtone that apparently Thalia had put on his phone. He then heard Thalia's door open and her smile widely and she said, "Your welcome!" and he returned her mock attitude maturely by sticking his tongue out at her.

He thanked her in his mind though because Rachel had seemed to have forgotten she was mad and was more curious about who was calling him.

"Percy's phone, leave a message after the beep. BEEP!"

It was his own stupid way of making sure telemarketers didn't talk to him. As a plus it annoyed everyone that called him except maybe his mom who laughed every time.

"Percy its Nico, and you're an idiot."

"Nico! You never call, write, or even drop by just to chat. I was beginning to think you died."

"That's why you're an idiot. Now shut up I need you to do me a favor."

Percy stared at the phone with an eyebrow raised, Nico needed him? Wow, apparently Nico had girl troubles.

"Anything man… girl troubles again?"

"Remember what I said Percy? Shut it…before I lay down some serious ass kicking!"

Okay, so Nico was upset. "Seriously though Nic, what's up?"

"Cool, there's this person I met tonight that wants to meet you. She's had a rough night and she wants to come to the game next week. Make sure Rachel knows, I don't want to be the reason you all break up." Percy laughed, another way to screw with Nico.

"Uh, thanks Nic, but umm…we broke up Wednesday, and I'm kind of really messed up still."

The line went blank for a minute.

"Oh god, Perce, man. I'm so sorry…"

"Nico, man! I'm just kidding. Well we did break up but were fine. Red's with me now."

Nico let out a breath. "Let me guess, Luke and Thalia are in her room?"

"Yeah man, I'm sorry."

"Well tell her I said hi. Talk to you later Perce."

"Yeah, see you Nic."

Percy put the phone back in his pocket and simply thought, _I wonder who wants to meet me?"_

"Hey Thalia, come here! Red, wanna come to the game next Saturday?"

_At the game_

Paul had turned around to make sure his lights were off and Sally went with him. Percy had invited Thalia and Rachel just in case the person Nico brought was creepy.

Thalia was a scary person to piss off and Rachel was a good cover 'girlfriend'. Thalia, Rachel, and he were talking outside the locker room for the visitors when Paul, his mom, and some blonde girl turned the corner. When his mom yelled at him though Coach Ares slammed the door open nearly hitting him. "JACKSON! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!"

So he waved to his mom and then kissed Thalia and Rachel on the cheeks. He heard his mom say something like, "Wait." But he couldn't Coach Ares had spoken, and well he was someone not to piss off.


	7. Chapter 7

_So he waved to his mom and then kissed Thalia and Rachel on the cheeks. He heard his mom say something like, "Wait." But, he couldn't- Coach Ares had spoken, and well he was someone not to piss off._

**Meeting Seaweed Brain-Chapter 7**

(Annabeth POV)

Annabeth rounded the corner with Sally and Paul to see a boy standing there in front of the locker room with two girls. She immediately recognized the people, though. It was Percy, with Thalia and Rachel.

"The boy is my son, Percy." Sally said with a very large smile on her face.

Annabeth nodded her acknowledgement to Sally. Sally was just about to get Percy's attention when the door they were standing in front of slammed open.

"JACKSON! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! NOW!" screamed the bear of a man that came through the door's opening.

Percy just smiled and kissed the two girls cheeks. Sally had yelled his name but he just waved at her and walked in the building.

Sally let out a sigh, then faced Annabeth, "I was really hoping you'd get to meet Percy. He such a nice boy, even though everyone thinks he's a jerk like his father. He has his moments like every teen age boy that makes you want to pull his hair out, but I bet you'd really like him Annabeth."

Annabeth blushed; Sally was definitely a typical mom. You know the type that sees a pretty girl and wants the girl to date her son.

"Actually Mrs. Blofis, I have a boyfriend." The comment was met with a small glare. Annabeth was slightly frightened that somehow she had actually just upset the world's nicest lady. Annabeth swore she must have an award or something, but right now she was scared of a woman. A very nice woman, who was like the second person in the world to hold her.

"Annabeth, I know you dislike your last name, I love mine but just because I am old enough to be your mother does not mean I look it." Then she did the most mature thing in the world she actually stuck out her tongue at Annabeth, crossed her arms, pointed her chin and quickly walked to the girls. Leaving Annabeth and Paul laughing at her.

"Oh Sally stop being silly," chuckled Paul, which made Sally's chin point out even more defiantly.

Sally stopped when Thalia and Rachel saw her.

"MOM!" they both screamed as they saw Sally. Once they caught up to Sally they collided with her into a large hug. Annabeth heard one of them ask a question as they let go of Sally.

"Who's your friend, Mom?"

Sally gave Thalia a weird look as if saying, _you don't know?_

Sally followed Thalia's gaze to where it landed on Annabeth. "Oh! Right! I forgot!" with that she introduced the girls. When Annabeth asked why the girls called Sally mom Rachel gave her a 'are you stupid look' but Thalia answered.

"Well, we call Sally mom because when Percy first found out he was Poseidon's son he had to go to one of my families 'reunions' and that's where he met Nico and I. Turns out that we all really got along so he invited us over to meet his mom. Sally's been known as mom ever since we started going over there about once a weekend. Percy had the coolest parties and sleepovers when we were younger. And his mom makes the best blue cookies you've ever tasted!"

Annabeth made a face at the blue comment but didn't voice her question.

"Once Rachel came into the picture however, she heard Nico and I call Sally 'mom' and she was hooked.

Annabeth tried to imagine the son of 'Hades' calling someone 'mom' but she just couldn't grasp it. That's when Rachel finally spoke up, "Well we better get in there before Percy and Nico get worried and look for us…again."

Annabeth figured this wasn't the first time the 'family' had met at a Polo match like this. It might've been the way Sally introduced her to the girls but she didn't like Rachel.

_It went like this, "Hey guys, this is Annabeth Cha…"_

_That's when Annabeth jumped in with "Uh, Sall,y just Annabeth please."_

_Sally nodded and went on, "Guys, this is Annabeth. Annabeth you know me and Paul."_

_Sally was interrupted by English teacher Paul, "Sally, its Paul and I." Sally glared a few daggers in his direction but she pressed on with the introductions._

"_The brunette over there is Thalia Grace; she's Percy 'cousin.' The red head is Rachel Dare; she is Percy's tutor and friend." Rachel gave Sally an annoyed look that basically said, "Uh…duh." Sally raised an eyebrow in annoyance then added, "Oh sorry, his girlfriend."_

Annabeth didn't know but right now she didn't care because she was about to flood the room if she didn't make it to a bathroom A.S.A.P. The bathroom was right there down the hall, so she figured she'd stop in before the match. She said, "Well, I'll see you guys in there in a little bit, got to use the little girls' room first." She turned toward the restroom when she heard a voice say, "Hey, wait up. I gotta go too!"

Annabeth cringed because she thought it was Rachel. When she turned to the person who now had linked their arm in Annabeth's. It was Thalia. The woman had the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. They looked as though electricity ran through them.

Annabeth simply shrugged, 'why not?' She smiled however when Thalia started skipping. It apparently, was contagious because before long she had joined Thalia.

Thalia seemed honest to Annabeth. So as they finished up in bathroom and started to wash their hands, she just had to ask her about Rachel. Thalia only smiled and said, "Well Nico told us you were coming. So Percy invited us to make it less awkward for him. Rachel thought you were going to steal him from her."

Annabeth tried to shy away from her blush but Thalia saw it anyway. "Why are you blushing blondie? Oh, you really are here to steal him are you? Well, I'll just say that watch out for Rachel. She's little, but trust me she's got a wicked right hook."

"I honestly don't know what girls see in Percy, or Nico. I mean… their total weirdoes. Nico's alright. Although my boyfriend gets mad jealous about how Nico always takes care of me. He thinks Nico likes me, but I mean were like siblings!" Annabeth remembered how Sally had said they were cousins.

"Aren't you guy's cousins?" she asked. Thalia shrugged, "Nah, we just say that. I've known Nico since he was born and I've known Percy since he was twelve. Sally didn't tell Poseidon about Percy until then. Sometimes Percy gets mad that she even told him. He hates the fame and the popularity. He hates his dad. He just puts up with the 'reunions' so he can hang out with us."

Thalia caught her breath and then got a thought. "Hey! Speaking of reunions, you should come to the next one; I'm bringing my boyfriend, Luke. You'll just love him! Everyone does, well, except the boys. Percy hates how clingy Luke is to me at times and Nico hates that Luke doesn't like him. Or so he says. Anyway want to come?"

Annabeth shrugged and said, "If I'm not busy sure, I'll join you." Then she remembered what Thalia had said with a smile, "Hey! My boyfriend's name is Luke too, maybe they have some weird name link thing and they know each other?"

Thalia just smiled but it must've been a forced smile. Annabeth decided to help lighten the atmosphere. "So, you must tell me all the embarrassing things Percy and Nico have done." Thalia's face lit up as she seemed to remember all the dumb things they had done. The girls laughed the entire way to the stands.

The other three already waiting in the stands gave them weird looks but just looked at the match which had just started.

Annabeth listened as Thalia and Paul explained the rules but she couldn't keep her eyes off a certain black haired boy that she recognized as Percy. Meanwhile, Sally and Rachel were cheering their heads off for Percy and Nico. It was like he was made of water. He was strong too. Every time the ball was in Cornell's possession Percy would show up and the ball would miraculously disappear.

She found herself cheering for him until she remembered that she went to Cornell. (V8, smack to the face) She couldn't help it though, he was so good in the water, it was like he moved with the water, just like seaweed.

_Ha, seaweed. HEY! Seaweed brain! It totally fits!_

She continued watching the match and as predicted Cornell got smashed. This was fine as it was only Fall and the real season started in the Spring. _Trust me, if it was the real season. Well they'd be getting some serious glares right about now. _For now they were 'safe.'

Annabeth saw Nico congratulate Percy and he showed his appreciation by pulling the nose piece on Nico's goggles and then letting go. Nico charged Percy so he swam toward 'mom,' which happened to be Thalia at the moment.

When Percy was safe he hid behind Thalia she tried to get out of the way but Nico wrapped his arms around her to get to Percy, soaking her in the process. Thalia's face turned so red from anger that Annabeth swore she could steam. She noticed it only got worse as Percy saw her reaction and hugged her from behind.

Thalia punched Nico in the gut making him fall to his knees and then she chased Percy on the wet tile that surrounded the pool. He, of course, fell down but brought Thalia down with him. She didn't even seem surprised if she was. All she did was hit him. Annabeth hadn't laughed like that in forever. It felt fantastic.

Thalia finally got up and pushed her nose up and stomped away with Rachel who was laughing. Percy eventually got up and was shaking. Apparently Annabeth didn't realize how Thalia hit him. But she changed her mind when she saw that Percy was shaking from hidden laughter. He had the biggest smile and black eye. _Not sure if that was Thalia or the match._

Percy just realized she was there apparently because they locked eyes. Ocean green orbs and dull grey locked tight. _Orbs? Orbs, Annabeth? Ugh!_

Percy started to walk toward her but he slipped on the wet tile again and fell on his butt. He was red in the face and she saw him scold himself. He quickly pushed himself up. He was about to walk away embarrassed when he noticed everyone was laughing which Percy awkwardly started laughing with them.

Annabeth just kept laughing and laughing until she realized something. It stopped her so abruptly that she practically choked. Percy and her were the only ones still laughing.

Annabeth sized Percy up quickly. He was around 6'4" and was a solid 200 pounds. Annabeth probably would've blushed as she stared at the man in front of her. But he was doing the same to her. Percy had the body that Annabeth figured a Greek god would envy. He was perfectly toned. His abs weren't bulging, but still prominent, chest large but not huge, and arms that had muscles making him look stronger than any guy around him. His body was evenly tanned and there wasn't a strand of hair on his god envious body except his head. The little fact that he didn't have hair made his muscles bulge even more.

As she looked up his body she caught his eyes again. She decided to stare into them and try to figure them out like she normally did. She shook her head and looked at his hair. It was still wet but she could tell that he was like her and he left his hair messy. Her hair right now was in a messy pony tail. Hideous. Finally, someone _'ahem-ed'_ and Annabeth snapped her head to the direction of the noise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright, thanks guys! I really enjoyed all the reviews! I would really appreciate the same feedback! :D


	8. Chapter 8

_Her hair right now was in a messy pony tail. Hideous. Finally, someone 'ahemed' and Annabeth snapped her head to the direction of the noise._

**Apologizing for Father-Chapter 8**

Percy POV (A warning in this chapter: F-bomb is used.)

Percy saw the blonde turn her head towards Nico. She seemed to glare at him but then came back to reality as he grabbed her by the forearm gently. It was gentle, yet very firm, as in she wasn't escaping. Her face however made it look like she wanted to go with him. Nico led the girl to him and said, "Percy, this is Annabeth. Annabeth is the one I called you about."

A slight blush appeared on the blonde's, now known as Annabeth, face. It went away and was replaced by a furious red when Percy responded with an, "Oh."

Annabeth looked ravenous as she nearly screamed, "Real smart, I can't believe I actually believed people when they said you were decent. Nico says I wanted to meet you and you respond with 'Oh' like some dumb Seaweed Brain. I mean is that all there is up there? Kelp?" She turned to storm off but out of reaction Percy's hand grabbed her wrist.

It wasn't a strong hold, but soft. If she wanted to storm off she could've. At his touch however she halted all her movements. For a second, Percy thought that she was going to turn around and glare at him, thinking '_How dare he even touch me?_

Percy saw this as a 'Screw up and you'll never see me again' moment. He gave a sad look as she looked at him. Percy cleared his throat and said, "Please, tell me why you wanted to meet me."

He noticed that Annabeth was stiff and blushing once again from his touch so he let go of her wrist. Annabeth looked around at his friends and family; then noticing everyone was paying attention to someone besides them continued. "I wanted to meet you and your mother, Percy. You see… my mom is Minerva Chase."

Percy's face fell; he knew this story all too well. Annabeth apparently noticed because she added, "Yes, the one your father left."

_SHIT._

Percy's thought basically yelled at him.

_Wasn't ruining moms and mine life enough? No. Now he has to go and ruin other people's lives up as well!"_

Percy looked at the blonde in front of him and her scowl. If this scowl had words it said, 'You should really say something so I can smash any thoughts of you getting on my good side.'

Percy knew he wasn't going to win but he'd try to right the wrong here, for his mother's sake, not his fathers.

"Listen, I just wanted…" That was all he was able to get out before the petite curly blond in front of him shook with anger.

"No, you listen, PERSEUS Jackson. I don't know who you think you are, but if you're going to defend the man who destroyed my mother and my life then I swear I'll rip you apart!"

Annabeth was panting at this point from her mini-rant. Percy, well he knew of all the things his father had done. He knew had hard his mother had taken it when she lost Minerva as a friend. His father deserved no defense, but his mother did. She was the nicest person he had ever known. This only confirmed his belief that the nicest people had the worst luck.

He hung his head until she calmed down and then asked softly, "Feel better?"

This wasn't how she thought he'd respond apparently because she gasped and covered her mouth in an embarrassed-like-way.

"I'm sorry, Chase. Yeah I know the whole story. My mom told me long ago. Please do not be upset with her for she truly is the nicest lady you'll ever meet. She had drunk too much alcohol that night because of my father and her choices were impaired. My mom, well I love her with all my heart, so I won't let you criticize her. My father is fair game, but so you know, mom is off limits."

He took a breath then started his speech he'd practiced for just such an occasion. "Next, I know this sounds stupid but I mean it. I apologize for being 'here' like for my existence. I know that if I wasn't here your mom would still be happy and our moms' would still be friends. I am sorry, Miss Chase. I really am. Please, don't hate my mom. Hate me for being here, not her."

Percy didn't look away from her eyes as he could feel tears forming. Even though he knew it was dumb to cry over something so childish he couldn't control it. He had longed to apologize to the girl whose life he had destroyed for just being alive. He had meant every word but couldn't stop the tears nor would he. Surprisingly enough, Annabeth said nothing. She only raised her hand to wipe away the few tears that were still making trails down his face.

He then noticed her whole demeanor had changed. No longer did she look like a sadistic killer that wanted to destroy him and his existence but this Annabeth. Well, she actually looked sorry.

"Percy, my name is not Miss Chase. That's Minerva my mother." She said with a small smile. Once again however, his brain didn't move as fast as his mouth.

"I don't deserve to use your real name. You hate me."

"Percy, call me Annabeth. All my friends do. To tell you the truth, though, I did hate you until now. In fact, Seaweed Brain was meant as an insult to explain how dumb you were."

Percy was shaking from his slightly controlled laughter. "Seaweed Brain? That's actually really good. Thalia has made up a ton of names like that but that's probably my favorite insult."

Annabeth tried to hold back laughter but failed, "Well glad you seem to like it?"

"Yes, yes I do. Now I just need to think of a good one for you." He said with a dumb grin.

"Well, I'll let you work on that." She said as they joined the rest of the group who was giving them weird looks. It was finally Paul who spoke.

"We all thought Annabeth was going to kill you, Percy! It would've been a shame too 'cause we're all going to the apartment to have some of Sally's cookies!"

Thalia joined in laughing along with everyone else, "Trust me, Annabeth, you don't want to miss blue cookies!"

Everyone started walking to the parking lot when Percy saw Nico's clothes. He had changed, _probably after he introduced Annabeth and I._ He stopped her with a soft hand and said, "Wait for me, I need to change." He gave her his best, 'I'm pathetic, a lowly worm' look to which she shrugged and said, "Hurry up."

As the door behind him was closing he heard what sounded like jazz music and then a ringtone he knew all too well from dating Rachel, "Michael Buble" and the door shut.

He changed as quickly as he could and was almost back to the door when Coach Ares called him back to the locker room to discuss the game.

When he finally walked out he saw a piece of paper on the ground but to his surprise, no blonde girl. He called out to her but no answer he heard. He picked up the paper to throw it away, inwardly cursing the guys on his team for being animals. However, it was from Annabeth.

_Seaweed Brain,_

_Sorry I took off without waiting for you. I got a call from my roommate Silena. She said it was an emergency and I'll let you know later if it was or wasn't. I wanted to leave my number and an explanation so you didn't think I just bailed. Text me, and I'll tell you what it was. Catch ya later. ;-)_

_(Insert your horrible nickname here)_

_P.S. Until you can think of a good nickname._

Percy laughed at her note and grabbed his phone from his bag to save her number. He debated whether or not he should call now but thought against it.

_She's driving in New York. She doesn't need me getting her killed._

Then he ran and caught up with the group and informed them about Annabeth. They drove back to his parents apartment and had blue cookies. He always had blue food since he could remember. He never asked but when Paul did he found out. Apparently Poseidon hated the color blue.

A few days later he was looking for his work's phone number on his bed to ask if he needed to come in today hoping they'd say no, when he saw "Annabeth". He smiled and decided to text her.

'_Hey wise girl, what's up?_'

A few moments later he opened the text that buzzed at him.

_Who the hell is this?_

An odd reaction but Percy had gotten worse before. He didn't know Annabeth so he figured she was either a potty mouth like Thalia or cussed like Rachel did when she was having a bad day…

_Maybe I should just call her,_ he thought.

Before he could talk himself out of it he pushed, "_call_" however, the voice on the other end wasn't Annabeth. In fact it wasn't even a female.

"Hello?" said an extremely familiar voice.

He hung up, barely able to breathe. Why the hell was Luke Castellan at Annabeth's apartment answering her cell phone? He started at the phone hoping that some logical explanation would occur. He hoped that he had accidently called Luke…except he didn't have Luke's number.

One minute passed by.

Three minutes, five minutes, ten minutes had passed before he was able to breathe regularly again. He was about to get up from his bed when the phone buzzed and 'Annabeth' showed up on his caller ID.

_Oh fuck…well here goes nothing I guess._

"Hello?"

This time however, Annabeth was on the line.

"Hi, I just got a call from this number and my boyfriend said you hung up. May I ask who this is?"

Percy's throat clenched, _'Her boyfriend?' _This practically confirmed his suspicion that Luke was cheating on Thalia with Annabeth and vice versa. Percy really didn't hate Luke, he just didn't like Luke with Thalia and plus Luke kept trying to get Thalia to 'make love' to him as he called it. Percy knew he just wanted to get laid.

"Uh, hello?"Annabeth asked again. He took a deep breath and then said clearly as he could.

"Hey, its…uh Percy. Remember Seaweed Brain?" He was hoping sincerely that Annabeth hadn't pulled a prank and had given him a false number, that'd be embarrassing.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" His eardrums throbbed as she screamed."Uh why didn't you text me last week! I was waiting so I could insult your intelligence some more! Ah, I'm just kidding. You're still a bum for not talking to me though."

Percy laughed at the childish insult and then said, "I didn't want to mess with you while you were on the road. So I waited. What witty comeback do you have now?"

He heard a laugh and then, "That's a lame excuse, but this does explain why Luke got jealous all the sudden. He hates when guys call me. Apparently, since I don't go to his school he thinks I sleep around with every guy here."

_Shit! That's definitely Luke! He's like the most jealous guy I know!, _Percy thought.

"Hey, this probably sounds weird but what is Luke's last name? I know weird, but he sounds like a guy named Luke here in the dorms."

He heard a sigh then, "Oh yeah, he goes to NYU. Last name, Castellan."

_Fuck! I hate it when I'm right about this stuff!_

"Hey Annabeth, don't tell him about me, we…uh had a…well a very loud conversation last week and he may not like you talking to me."

She laughed, "No problem, but hey uh…crap he just left. Anyway Percy, does your school allow girls in their dorms?"

He thought the question random but answered her as much of a jerk as possible, "Annabeth, Thalia told you she and I were roommates…right? And here I thought you were the smart one. Good job, wise girl!"

"Oh shut up you dumb Kelp head! So you figured out my nickname? That's not very good Percy; it's more of a compliment….Oh damn, hey Percy, I got to go. Apparently, he wanted to go to a movie. Text me! BYE!"

"Oh yeah, uh bye," He stuttered out and hung up the phone.

'_What the hell am I going to do now?'_

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews once again! You're awesome but keep them coming! Just so you all know I'll be updating every Wednesday from now on! :D So look forward to that next week! Let me know what you thought!


	9. Chapter Nine, important note!

_What the hell do I do now?_

_**Just so you guys know I decided to go with the lime. I'll give a warning but know that it's important to the story**_

**Chapter 9  
~Don't shoot the Messenger~**

He couldn't tell Annabeth, at least not yet. He didn't know her well enough. Thalia however, the girl down the hall? He had to tell her. It'd break her heart but he absolutely had too.

Getting up off the bed with a grunt he made his way to Thalia's room. Coming this way was pleasant because she always had scented candles or wall plug-ins that smelled of the woods. She got them from Grover's 'girlfriend' Juniper-the hippie type girl that loved being outdoors.

Percy crossed the threshold of her room because the door was open and found Thalia with her back to him. Now, this sight he walked in on probably would've been embarrassing for most. But hey it was Thalia, one of his best friends.

He walked in to see Thalia in nothing but a crimson red bra and black short shorts. She didn't care if he saw her; hence the door being left open but he still turned his head and coughed to start the awkward moment to come. She was turned in that odd position girls use to look at their butts in the full length mirror. She didn't move her body but she frowned at the cough.

"Percy, am I getting fat?"

_Shit! Really?_

There was no right answer to this question. Luckily, he didn't have to lie. However, it did strike him as odd that Thalia asked it. Thalia really didn't seem like the type that would worry about that.

"Uh… Thalia, at least put a shirt on." He said tossing a hoodie to her. He noticed the NYU Water Polo logo on the sleeves and smiled. She had once again stolen one of his hoodies. He had hoped to lighten her mood by being goofy but the hoodie dropped to the floor and stayed there as his green eyes met her pleading electric blue ones.

"Alright, let's have a look." He spared a second before saying with a slap on her rear, "As usual, flawless." Then he winked at her, still no smile. He sighed and then said, "Thalia I don't know where this is coming from. I mean, normally you don't care about this stuff."

Thalia looked away from him and gave a sigh of her own, pulling on the sweatshirt. He noticed how well it looked on her. "Well, I was just thinking about how you looked at Annabeth last week. I want that Percy! You were completely lost in her. As if you were absorbing her. I've never been looked at like that."

Percy knew what she meant but this wasn't his Thalia. He wanted to see her smile. "So you want me to give you the oogly eye as well?"

Success! A small smile and a slap in the face with a pillow is what he received in return. "Sicko!"

He smiled, "I'm just kidding, Pinecone face!" It was a nickname he'd given her for her love of the smell. "But, Thalia, seriously...you are beautiful. No, that's not right," He smiled as her face went from a big smile to a frown. Then, he added with a kiss on her cheek. "Gorgeous is better, so much in fact that if I weren't a nice guy I'd have kicked Luke's ass a long time ago and made you mine." He finished that with a wink to which he got a slight smile from her.

He had been walking away, completely forgetting what he even went in there for. He was just about to leave when he heard her, "Percy, wait." He turned and made it back to the front of the bed she threw her arms around him in a hug.

The smell of cherries and pine was not lost from him. _Must be using that shampoo again, _he thought. He pushed her back a bit, but immediately felt horrible. She was crying. _What the hell? Checking out her butt AND crying? What the fuck happened to Thalia?_

"Thalia? It's alright, please don't cry. Luke…" The force that reminded him of what he was supposed to tell her slammed into his mind. "Well…Luke's a great guy. But he is super lucky to have nabbed a babe like you." He grabbed her into arms and had started to fall towards the bed with her as a joke.

*Bang*

At least, until her lips touched his.

**(WARNING- QUESTIONABLE MATERIAL COMING UP.)**

_So incredibly soft, like velvet… Wait!_

_"THALIA! What the hell?" He said, pushing her off him. He shouldn't care but for some reason he knew, he knew he'd never forget that kiss. Especially, when she did it again…and again._

_His brain stopped working when she slipped her tongue through his parted lips and into his mouth. Cherries! That's what it was! It was her lip gloss! It tastes incredible!" He came to his senses as she pulled off her hoodie._

"_Thalia, wait. You're dating someone…" He was stopped as she crawled on top of him and straddled his legs. Leaving him face to face with that crimson bra and, well… what was under it._

_He now knew something about Thalia. Thalia may not be a size zero or anything but she wasn't fat. Far from it. And he now knew where some of her weight went; her chest. He would've been okay with this but his 'friend' started to wake up. And now was at full attention. _

_It was hard to keep his mind distracted. He thought of depressing things like dying puppies, being cheated on by Rachel…the first time he and Rachel made love- Hold on! That isn't helping! He pushed with all his strength to get her off and then pain came rushing to his head. _

He woke up. Thalia was above him with a frown on her face and with the sweatshirt still on. She was cradling his head, (which at the moment was blinding him from pain) but she was lightly pushing back his bangs while cradling his head to her chest. Like a protective mother.

_Oh god, I had a dirty dream about Thalia!_

Her worried frown turned to a kind smile, "Hey kelphead what gives? I kiss you on the cheek and you collapsed on the bed, hitting your head on the frame. Not to mention denting the wood!"

Percy tried to sit up but simply couldn't. His head hurt so much. He was about to say something when 'I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!' started screaming from her cell phone. He wanted to grin, but it hurt. He was the one to put that song as Luke's ringtone. However, Luke got mad when he found out. He demanded Thalia change it but she couldn't because Percy had locked it.

He wanted to tell her not to answer because secretly he loved being held by her. He just pushed it off on the fact that he hadn't been with a girl in a while. At least since him and Rachel broke up. Thalia grabbed a pillow for his head then answered the phone.

"Hey Luke…going out tonight? Why would we go to the theatre there? That's way the fuck by Cornell!" Percy's heart sunk. He still hadn't told Thalia about that cheating bastard!

"Sorry Luke, Percy's not feeling well and I think I have it too, *fake cough* *fake cough* so you may as well call up Conner or Lee…It's alright…Yeah, I'll call you when I feel better…yeah you too." And she hung up. She seemed upset and the look on her face proved it.

However, when she saw Percy, her face lit up and smiled genuinely. He croaked out, a little startled how raspy his voice was, "There's my girl. There's my Thals."

She laughed and returned his head to her chest like it was before the call. _It's just that I haven't had sex for a while…nothing to do with Thalia,_ he tried to convince himself.

"Percy, what do you have to tell me?"

To say he was shocked was an understatement. _How the hell? I swear she can read minds_.

"No Kelphead, I can't read minds, but you talk in your sleep."

_Holy shit, she did it again! But she deserves the truth._

"Before I start, promise you won't shoot me or anything. I'm not the bearer of good news and it's going to hurt like hell."

Thalia just smiled. "Percy, you're too serious. Let me guess, you found out Luke's a cheating whore?"

His face fell, "Did you know?"

She grimly smiled, "I kinda figured it out last week. I'd thought about it for a while now. It just makes sense now. I heard you say _'gotta tell Annabeth, gotta tell Thals. Poor Thals.'_ Then you freaked me out cause you started moaning and well, you got a woody! Please tell me what your dream was about- I gotta hear this." She laughed out loud for the first time that day. She continued, though when she noticed Percy didn't find it as funny as she did. "I found out a few days ago when I finally cracked his text message lock. I found some really dirty messages to Annabeth."

Percy's face fell, though he didn't know if it was from finding out thatThalia knew or that it the texts were directed to Annabeth.

"Don't worry, Percy, she doesn't even know Luke is a cheater. She's totally falling for his crap. But your 'Thals' is a big girl. She's been hurt too much to not know when she's being cheated on, Percy. I started feeling this way two years ago. Remember when you and Grover were having your freshman orientation?"

Just hearing Grover's name made him feel a little ill.

"I wanted you all to meet Luke but he wanted to go to some party at Cornell. For his friend Caly? Anyway she told me about it later and it turns out he was hanging out with some blonde girl named Annabeth. I didn't think about it until I saw Annabeth last week and she said her boyfriend's name was Luke. He's been cheating on me for two years Percy. He fooled us all."

She took a deep breath then said, "Don't worry, Percy, I don't hate you or her- she's innocent. And we need to help her."

(*#%*(%#%

Well there is chapter nine! I know short but it's all I had to put in this chapter.

Just a rare look at next chapter, the title:

Chapter 10 Thalia and …Percy?

Don't let me lose readers cause of this! I promise this is a Percabeth fic! I just need to get some drama in here. So the next chapter is necessary!

Review!


End file.
